Drabble Challenge
by thealphasmate
Summary: Drabble challenge was based off randomly selecting ten songs and writing oneshots to the song; within the time frame. Rules inside. Pairings inside chapters. Random oneshots. Reviews appreciated! Rated for minor language/situations.
1. Can't Stop the Rain

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

The rain had been falling since Cassie Lang's school started, twisting a lock of blonde hair between her fingers while her partner cleanly cut their frog open.

Her biology teacher called her to the desk in the front of the classroom while her peers diligently worked on their frog dissections.

Cassie was escorted from the classroom to the front office. Her mother was waiting for her. Her eyes were red and teary. She placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie, with her big blue crystal eyes, looked up at her mother trying to comprehend.

They exited the school, out into the pouring rain. Her mother uttered a few words that shattered Cassie's world.

Cassie took off down the street running, her mother desperately calling after her in panic. Her mother's voice faded away as Cassie cried, still running. She cried and cried.

Her father had left—and not in the way where he could come back. Her father, a public hero, her own personal hero, was gone…forever. Left without a warning—without a sign for her to know he would be all right. That she and her mother would be all right.

Cassie collapsed onto the cold concrete of the New York sidewalk.

She felt remorse all day, sitting with her mother in their home crying. The citizens mourned. The clouds cried that day too.

* * *

_Can't Stop the Rain – Cascada_


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Billy loved to kiss Teddy. It was exhilarating. It was bliss.

Billy also loved to touch Teddy. It was an adrenaline rush that not even fighting crime could bring on. Billy craved Teddy sometimes, more than he let on. Billy was ecstatic when Teddy would touch him back.

Teddy knew Billy well, and Billy liked that about him. Teddy knew things about Billy no one else would ever find out. Teddy also knew Billy's favorite _places._ Sometimes when Teddy touched or kissed Billy the _right_ way, a jolt of blue lightning would crackle. Tingles and waves of pleasure would roll through the younger sorcerer.

Billy and Teddy loved each other passionately. Billy felt more love and security from Teddy than he ever had. Teddy was Billy's everything, and to Teddy, Billy was his everything.

* * *

_Everytime We Touch - Cascada_


	3. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Kate grimaced as she watched Melinda approach Eli from across the hall. She did not just glance in their direction. She glowered. The cruel girl had thrown herself at Eli the moment Kate realized she wanted him. She and Melinda were _friends. _They had been once, but not anymore after that little stunt.

Kate scoffed in disbelief as Melinda pushed her well "developed" bosom into Eli's chest. She had had enough with Melinda. The girl was a _total bitch_ to everyone in the school. She took every chance to gossip and degrade other women. She cheated and lied on the men. Kate was tired of it.

She shut her locker tightly and gripped her hands in fists. Resolute, Kate stalked across the hallway towards Eli and Melinda by the water fountain, sick of watching her old cohort charm _her _boy. Kate strode forward confidently and smoothly, like water running through a stream. Her left hand slipped down past Melinda's shirt to her cleavage mid-stride, gripped the padding of her fake breasts, and pulled them up. As she passed Eli she tossed them over her shoulder smiling.

* * *

_Misery Business - Paramore_


	4. What Do You Want From Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

"Is there a reason you are always watching?" Kate asked, staring at the silver-haired hero.

Tommy Shepherd looked at the girl curiously. "Why do you suppose I look?"

Kate frowned, "Why do you make this difficult?"

"It doesn't have to be," he said as he stepped with great speed in front of her. The boy took her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"What do you want?" Kate asked, her tone sad.

"Set me free," he said. "I know you have Eli now, and I accept that, but baby, you need to help me out." He pressed his lips to hers.

"And?" He asked with patience.

"Nothing…" the heroine kept her violet eyes off the beautiful boy who gazed somberly at her.

"Thank you, Kate," he said before running off.

* * *

_What Do You Want From Me? - Cascada_


	5. Buttons

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Cassie Lang pushed her well-developed, eighteen-year-old body against her boyfriend as they made out. Cassie felt his tongue glide along her own, slightly groaning. Perturbed, he pushed Cassie back into her bed, holding himself up over her. They broke away for air.

"Jonas…" she said to her humanoid boyfriend. The handsome boy smiled at her. He placed a hand on her clothed stomach, running it up and down. Tingles. They reattached lips. Jonas had been very cautious with Cassie. He had also been so virtuous as to maintaining her…purity. Cassie wasn't sure if the humanoid would ever truly show her love.

When she asked him to touch her, he would always respond 'when I'm ready', but it seemed to her that he would never be ready. She was tried of waiting. A _burst _tingles was always nice, but she wanted an _explosion_. Cassie took the boy's left wrist, held it in a firm grip and then planted his on her breast. The boy gasped. She felt the explosion of her desire. Warmth flooded her body. She gasped.

"You've pushed my buttons for too long," she said with a smirk. "Loosen up."

* * *

_Buttons – The Pussycat Dolls_


	6. Freakshow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Kate had suggested they go. Of course she would.

Teddy was being towed behind Billy, linked by their hands, as they sifted through the sea of moving bodies. Teddy had wanted to stay at home with Billy and curl up on the couch, but _no._ Now they were in a club full of gyrating teenagers with raging hormones, music blaring over the dancefloor from the DJ's booth.

Kate and Eli were in the midst of the crowd, fast dancing together, something Eli secretly enjoyed.

Billy gripped Teddy's hand tight as they made it near the other dancing superhero couple.

"Why is everyone staring?" Billy growled as he noticed eyes scanning them—judging and considering.

"We're a freak show," his boyfriend responded, also annoyed.

"Yeah, well, we'll give them something to stare at," the raven-haired sorcerer snapped.

Billy pulled Teddy right up behind him and started to grind up against him, running his arms all over Teddy's chest. Teddy's eyes popped open in shock. He had _never_ known Billy to be affectionate in public besides the occasional knowing glance. Moments later Teddy joined him, pulling Billy right up against him.

_So outside the norm._

The crowd noticed and their eyes were stuck despite trying to politely look away.

_But if they wanna look, we can give 'em an encore._

_

* * *

_

_Freakshow – Britney Spears_


	7. Love Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Kate looked over past an oak tree in the park to watch Eli catch a Frisbee in an astounding feat of muscle as he leapt high into the air. He, Billy, Tommy, and Teddy were enjoying the summer atmosphere in athletics, while she and Kate sat on a picnic blanket with Jonas. Kate's eyes landed on Eli again as he crouched down on the ground, Frisbee in hand.

The young man was growing up fast. He had only just a few weeks ago asked her if she would like to be _his._ Kate, having finally cleared her mind, accepted his offer and they had been dating. Kate felt as if she was falling in love with the young man, but sometimes she felt that he was more engrossed in hero duties than in her.

Not that she was one to desire _constant_ attention and affections, but she would've liked it better if he gave off an air of love. Not a façade either—a true aura of happiness to be with her.

She worried her lip, taking it between her teeth. She hoped with every fiber in her being it wouldn't be a summer fling. She longed to take his hand and ask him. Find out if he had fallen for her the way she had for him. She had wanted this so long, and now that she had it she was doubting.

She had backed out a few times. She sighed, _This summer belongs to you._

What would come would come, but she would one day truly find out.

* * *

_Love Again - Cascada_


	8. If You Seek Kate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Kate constantly felt crowded in her life. Overprotected and yet sometimes, not protected enough. Sometimes she was so free that it left her to tendencies that could have been avoided. Managing school, a family life, superhero work, and being herself took a lot out of the teenager.

On the weekends Kate liked to kick back. She was a completely different young woman, neither superhero nor more than average rich girl. She was a new person altogether; a separate entity. Kate would sometimes wake up in strange places after the parties occurred. Sometimes she wouldn't wake up for hours at a time. Sometimes she couldn't sleep for a day or two at a time.

Kate knew the stress was weighing on her, but she kept on. She was a strong force of nature and thought she knew what she was doing. She didn't care if the other heroes found out. She didn't care if her own family found out. She was tired. Tired of having to hide everything. From her peers, from her parents, from her friends…

From herself.

* * *

_If You Seek Amy – Britney Spears_


	9. Take Me on the Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Kate sat in a club booth, legs and arms folded over one another, unimpressed with any of the men attempting to catch her attention. So far the majority had failed to remember her name by the time they had returned with her drink. Kate glanced around, her black mane of hair swishing back and forth, violet eyes scanning for more boys with _potential._

From across the room she saw a tall black man standing in a corner, also looking unimpressed with any of the ladies. Kate's eyebrows rose. She got up from her booth and mingled with the crowd, finally reaching the man on the other side.

"Want to dance?" Kate said, her brilliant, even white teeth showing in a genuine smile.

The man looked down upon her with brooding dark eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure." Kate smiled and grabbed the man's hand. It was calloused and rough.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight," Kate said as she and the man began to fast dance.

"Kate," the man said, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. "Why haven't you answered any calls?"

"I've just needed time Eli. I needed time away from everything—and I'm sorry you were included."

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, sincerity in his voice.

"Just kiss me," Kate replied, pressing herself against Eli's hard planes. He wrapped strong arms around her.

* * *

_Take Me on the Floor – The Veronicas_


	10. Last Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Elijah Bradley sat in a corner of the room while he watched teenagers amble around mingling. Kate Bishop was having her annual Christmas party. His friends and teammates, Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman, had arrived—hand-in-hand—and were presently exchanging pleasantries with Kate. Eli avoided her at all cost, only attending because the team was required to attend.

Eli sifted through the crowd of his fellow high school cohorts, teenagers he had known for a few years, to find a room less crowded.

After moping for a portion of time better than a half hour Kate finally found him sitting on _her_ bed in _her_ room. A room Eli had been rather acquainted with over the years.

"What are you doing? The party is downstairs. Not in my bedroom…" Kate took a seat on the bed next to the dark hero.

"I needed a place to sit by myself. I'm not in the partying mood," Eli grouched.

"It's last year, isn't it? You're thinking about last year aren't you?" Kate asked with a huff, crossing her arms and throwing her right leg over her left. "Eli…you need to get over it."

"I gave you my heart, my love Kate. I loved—love—you and you don't even care." Eli said morosely.

"I do love you Eli," Kate said. Eli winced at the lie. "We just can't be together. I have a party to host."

Kate got up and left briskly. The room suddenly felt icier inside than the wintery outside where a foot of snow had accumulated.

* * *

_Last Christmas - Cascada_


End file.
